random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your meme tiers
Post what memes you think are the funniest and least funny. Moon Snail For reference: *�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� tier memes are my absolute favorites, no questions asked. I love these over all other memes, and I personally think they'll never die, no matter the circumstances. *S tier memes have a special place in my heart, and I don't think they'll ever get old to me. Even if they're as ancient as the dinosaurs, I'll still laugh my ass off at them. *A tier memes aren't as wonderful and timeless as the S-rank memes, but I still like them, even if they get a bit stale. If I see one of these, I'll probably have a chuckle or a smile. *B tier memes aren't ones I particularly look for, but still like. They're just good for a little smile. *C tier memes are just eh. Maybe I just don't find them that interesting. Maybe I found them to have a good concept but were ruined by a certain element (Such as overuse, a bad history, some using them in a terrible way to the point I can't like them anymore). They aren't bad, just not in my interest, and I likely won't use them. *D tier memes are ones I dislike quite a bit. Maybe I find them annoying. Maybe I can't find out why they're memes for the life of me. Maybe they represent something I dislike. Either way, I don't like them. *F tier memes are ones that I legitimately hate. They're extremely unfunny, tasteless, gross, or a combination of all three. I hate these memes, and I will be pissed if I ever see them. *Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier memes are the ones that legitimately make me so fucking angry whenever I see them because they're that unfunny. I hate these memes with the passion of a thousand burning suns, even more than F tier. They. Are. That. Bad. Okay, now for the ranks: *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Tier': We Are Number One, Loss, H*lf * Press memes, Roblox memes, Expand Dong, Garfielf, Faster Dongwa, Moonbase Alpha *'S Tier': CD-i memes, Bee Movie memes, vore memes, You Know I Had to Do it to 'em, Those videos with emoji titles and SNES music accompanied by edits of weird stock images and GIFs, Volvic commercials, Trumpet Boy, Circle Game, Pamtri, Pootis, I Don't Feel So Good, Press F to pay respects, FCCD's Spongebob videos, Calarts memes *'A Tier': Steamed Hams, Gru's plan, Pingas, Yee, most Spongebob Memes (Examples include Caveman Spongebob, Mr. Krabs blur, Pushing Patrick and Savage Patrick), Smash Eye/Inkling Girl's eye, Smash mouth memes, "(Non-anime thing) Is the best anime", Sodium Chloride, Elf on the Shelf, "Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk", Delet this, Globgogabgalag, You Guys are just mean, This is so sad, Oh no, Bertstrips, DK Rap, Then Perish, ��️ emoji, Niantic "r", Non-sexual Shrek memes, DK Rap, Guido *'B Tier': Wii Music memes, Wednesday Frog, Nyan Cat, Deepfry, Bottom Text, Nutshack, Surreal memes, Its Free Real Estate, Bart hits Homer with a Chair, Lolcats, Despacito, Annoyed Pigeon, E *'C Tier': Doge, Chicken Spongebob, Change my Mind, Arrow to the Knee, Connect 4 Memes, Most Baldi's Basics memes (Nothing against the game, but the memes have been run deep into the ground at this point), Is this a pigeon *'D Tier': Minion memes, Marge Krump, Pickle Rick, Pepe, Rage comics, most copypastas (Aside from the Grass Knuckles one, that's fine), The Dress, Lolcats, Jorts, друг, H, Dabbing, Yeet, most "Thing I don't like" memes, all DDLC memes (Starting to hate DDLC at this point), Sexual Shrek memes *'F Tier': Ugandan Knuckles, Tide Pods, Murica, Jontron memes, Wholesome Memes, 9 + 10 = 21, Fidget Spinners, Worse than Hitler, Pop Team Epic (Just the whole fucking show) *''Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier: Spaghet, Lemongrab memes, Attack Helicopter memes, Hitler did nothing wrong, Autism memes, Lenny Face ��️araline ��️imbers My ranking system is right here! *'ABSOLUTELY FUCKING IMMACULATE ASCENSION Tier -''' The Nutshack, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Family Guy memes, Drake and Josh memes, Lorx Box, Faster Dongwa, YouTube Poop, Pingas *'S Tier - '��️ Emoji, Bottom Text, Cory in the House, D se Dab, Dame tu Cosita, Delet This, Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch (and Drew Pickles in general), E, Elf on the Shelf, Facebook minion memes, FCCD's SpongeBob videos, Fried memes, Garfielf, Gorl, Gru's Plans, H, Hey ��️eter, Hotel Mario, Komaeda, Loss, Mario and Zelda CDi, MLG, Motu Patlu, Non-anime thing is best anime, Pickle Rick, Press F To Pay Respects, Rick and Morty memes, ROBLOX death noise, ROBLOX memes, Smash Mouth - "All Star", Sans Undertale, Steamed Hams, T-Pose, The Mine Song, This is so sad, Top 10 Anime X, Toto - "Africa", Unregistered Hypercam 2, Vore memes, We Are Number One, Yee, You Have To Have a High IQ to Understand Rick and Morty, *'A Tier -' друг, Bee Movie Script, Expanding brain, Fake history, Globglogabgalab, Homer gets hit with a chair, How do I rotate text in MSPaint, I Sleep/Real Shit, It's Free Real Estate, Mama Luigi, Marge Krump, most copypastas, Savage Babies, Shooting Stars, Roundabout/To Be Continued, Ted Cruz memes, Trumpet Boy, Walmart Yodel Boy, We'll Be Right Back *'B Tier - '''7 GRAND DAD, FBI/CIA surveillance, Santiago, Snapchat hot dog *'C Tier - 'Caveman SpongeBob, Change My Mind, Connect 4, Mocking SpongeBob, Nyan Cat, Wojak *'D Tier - 'The Lorax, Tide Pots, Uganda Knuckles *'F Tier - 'Baldi's Basics, Murica, Nico Nico Nii, Wholesome memes *'H Tier - '''9 + 10 = 21, Damn Daniel, Doge, Epic Face, every single motherfucking Doki Doki Literature Club meme, Is This A Bird, Pepe the Frog, Psycho Luan, Rage Face Comits, Savage Patrick, Spaghet, Tomino, Yanny/Laurel, Tornadospeed *ＡＳＣＥＮＤＥＤ Tier: Faster Dongwa, Lorx Box *S-Tier: Steamed Hams, Loss, Half an A Press, Mario and Zelda CDi memes, Thwomp, Gnome Child/Slayer, YouTube Poops, Rickrolling, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Claims to be Pro Life Dies Anyway *A-Tier: Gru's Plan, Jeb memes, Ted Cruz/Zodiac Killer memes, Deep Fried memes, How to Talk to Short People, How do I rotate text in MS Paint, Roundabout/To Be Continued, I Sleep/Real Shit, This Is So Sad, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Press F to Pay Respects, H *B-Tier: Hey ��eter, Peter Hurts His Knee, Expanding Brain, Fake History, The Nutshack, Bee Movie Script, Nyan Cat, Mr. Krabs at the Pretty Patties stand, Lord Farquaad-Markiplier Fusion, It's Free Real Estate *C-Tier: Rage Comics, LOLCats, Webcomic Exploitables, Surreal Memes, Wojak, Most Object Labelling Memes, Pickle Rick *D-Tier: Advice Animals, Doge, Connect Four, Change My Mind, Every Reddit meme, The Dress, FBI/CIA Survaillence memes, Navy Seal Copypasta, Shrek memes, Chicken SpongeBob, Who Killed Hannibal, "Wholesome" memes *F-Tier: Tide Pods, Ug*ndan Kn*ckles, Spaghet, Circle Game, "Deez Nuts", друг ZeedMillenniummon89 *S Tier: MLG, Moon Man, Lanky Kong, Shrek, Expand Dong, Cory in the House, Virgin vs Chad, EA, Gamer Joker *A Tier: Pepe the Frog, Chicken Tendies, Naked Banana, Virgin vs Chad, Navy Seal Copypasta, Twitch raids *B Tier: I Sleep/Real Shit, Expanding Brain, Hey ��eter, Fake History, Connect Four, YTP *C Tier: Steamed Hams, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Gru's Plan, Change My Mind, Bee Movie Script, How to talk to Short People *D Tier: The Dress, Damn Daniel, Deez Nuts, Pickle Rick, The Nutshack *F Tier: Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Rage comics, Impact font memes Alefikouhi *THE HIGHEST TIER: Most Touhou memes, Steamed Hams, every LazyTown meme *S Tier: Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peter Hurts His Knee, CDi Memes, Delet This, Fat Yoshi, Kirb, Polar Bear Gif, Stickfab's H, Trumpet Boy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair *A Tier: Nintendo Switch Parental Controls, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet, Savage Babies, Gru's Plan, Just Monika, Patrick Hates This Channel, Yakko's World, Use Incognito Mode, Fukouna Shoujo 03, Yee, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood, Retweet If You Can Hear This Image, 7 GRAND DAD, Guys Literally Only Want One Thing, Why Weren't You At Elf Practice, This Is America, IWITMACIH *B: Globglogabgalab, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Virgin vs. Chad, Ideal GF, Protogent, Flipnote Hatena Memes (mainly Chicken Wing), Portrayed By SpongeBob, Drops By Squidward's House, S Stands For, Hungry Pumkin, Earth-Chan, Sparta Remixes, Baby Moana, Knuckles Sings, Inkling Girl's Eye, Pingas, Nyan Cat, Navy Seals Copypasta, All Star Memes, Oof (Super Mario 64), Skidaddle Skidoodle, Charlie Bit My Finger, Apyr, Bup, Marcianito, DK Rap *C: Woah, MLG, D se Dab, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, & Knuckles, Grumpy Cat, Deep Fried Memes, Expanding Brain, YTPs, Top 10 Anime X, (Non-anime thing) is the best anime, Epic Face, Trollface, Intentionally bad 3D animations, TBFYHTHARHIQTUR&M, Nutshack, Mocking SpongeBob, Surreal Memes, Big Ben Chimes For The Last Time, Tanasinn, B Emoji Memes, YHBBFTMMCFIB, Mammy, T-Pose, Loss *D: Shooting Stars, Snapchat Hot Dog, Pickle Rick, Doge, Santiago, The Dress, Oof (Roblox), Motu Patlu Memes, Fsjal, 1 2 Oatmeal, most BBIEAL memes, Pop Team Epic *F: Fidget Spinners, Tide Pods, Logan Paul, My Name Is Jeff, Rage Comics, Pepe The Frog, 9+10=21, Facebook Minion Memes, Walmart Yodel Boy, Nico Nico Nii, Deez Nuts, those generic SpongeBob memes which are screenshots from the same episode as Savage Patrick (literally), IYPPIFAAYODC, Dame Tu Cosita, Disappointed Kongs, "Wholesome" Memes, Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket, most DDLC memes *Special 9th Ring of Hell: Hi I'm Daisy, Ugandan Knuckles, 9/11 Memes...oh god...the banes of my existence... Category:Memes